Johnny Test: Theme Song 1
The Johnny Test Theme Song 1 is the first theme song used in the Johnny Test cartoon. It was used only during the first season, from the episode Johnny to the Center of the Earth, up until the first season's finale, Johnny and the Attack of the Monster Truck, running exactly 26 episodes. Summary The theme song starts with a countdown, and, as it reaches 0, the words Johnny, followed by Test, blink a few times. Then, the radioactivity sign is shown, becoming lower. Johnny drops from the top of the screen and lands atop the sign, and, after it spins a few degrees, Johnny takes off with the Turbo Action Backpack, flying to the lab, where he takes a radioactive chewing gum created by his sisters. As he eats it, he changes to Johnny X, and uses the hurricane hands to make the lab a mess. Dukey is than shown laughing, as Johnny rides Scoots, and stops near him. Dukey jumps on scoots, and they leave the lab, passing through Lila's room, who is working on the pc, and through the kitchen, which Hugh tries to make it shine, finally reaching upstairs, to the door to Johnny's room. As Johnny opens the room, a lot of junk comes out of it, including a surf board, which Johnny uses to surf on the junk. The scene then shows Bling-Bling Boy, Zizrar the Mole King, Mr. Black and Mr. White, the Extreme Teen Team, the Moonsies, Brain Freezer, Monkey Gil, the Turbo Toy Force, and RoadBurn. The scene then shows Johnny singing, while transforming into different forms, Ninja Johnny, Deep Sea Johnny, King of the Sea, Mega Muscle Johnny, Hairy Johnny, Astronaut Johnny, Girl Johnny, Monster Johnny, and than back to Johnny, who continues singing. Dukey is than shown playing Johnny's guitar, and singing along with Johnny, before he smashes it on the ground, breaking it, and ending the theme song. Intro Spoilers * Johnny's transformations: ** Johnny X - First seen in Johnny X And The Return Of Johnny X ** Ninja Johnny - First seen in Johnny vs. Bling-Bling Boy ** Deep Sea Johnny, King of the Sea - First seen in Deep Sea Johnny ** Mega Muscles Johnny - First seen in Johnny vs. Bling-Bling Boy ** Hairy Johnny - First seen in Johnny and the Amazing Turbo Action Backpack ** Astronaut Johnny - Never seen, though it was probably meant to be shown in Johnny Gets Mooned ** Girl Johnny - First seen in Johnny to the Center of the Earth ** Monster Johnny - First seen in Johnny to the Center of the Earth * Characters: ** Bling-Bling Boy - Debuts in Johnny to the Center of the Earth ** Zizrar the Mole King - Debuts in Johnny to the Center of the Earth ** Mr. Black and Mr. White - Debuts in Johnny X ** Extreme Teen Team - Debuts in Johnny Test: Extreme Crime Stopper ** Moonsies - Debuts in Johnny Gets Mooned ** Brain Freezer - Debuts in Johnny vs. Brain Freezer(paler than actual design) ** Monkey Gil - Debuts in Johnny X ** Turbo Toy Force - Debuts in Johnny And The Mega Roboticles ** Roadburn - Debuts in the season's finale, Johnny and the Attack of the Monster Truck Lyrics Test, Test, Test, Johnny Test (Go, go, go!) He's action packed, turbo charged, ready to blast. He's got a flaming head of hair and likes to live fast. His sisters like to use him for their wild experiments. Check out a day in the life of Johnny Test! (Go, go, go!) He's got a super talking dog he takes every place. Who likes a cup of joe and has a muttley face. His mom's ultra busy and his dad's a bit obsessed. Sonic boom, messy room, his name is Johnny Test! Bling-Bling, A Mole King, Super Secret Feds Extreme Teens, Moon Fiends, Brain Freezing Heads '' ''Monkey Boys, Turbo Toys, Monster Trucking Tre''ads' ''Just another day in the life of a boy ... (Johnny Test!) Just another day in the life of a boy ... (Johnny Test!) Just another day in the life of a boy ... (Johnny Test!) Just another day in the life of a boy named... Just another day in the life of a boy named... Just another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! Whoo! Characters * Johnny (as himself; Johnny X; Ninja Johnny; Deep Sea Johnny, King of the Sea; Mega Muscle Johnny; Hairy Johnny; Astronaut Johnny; Girl Johnny and Monster Johnny) * Dukey * Susan * Mary * Lila * Hugh * Bling-Bling Boy * Zizrar the Mole King * Mr. Black * Mr. White * Extreme Teen Team * Moonsies * Brain Freezer * Gil Nexdor (as Monkey Gil) * Turbo Toy Force * RoadBurn Trivia *If someone looks closer to the theme song during the beginning of the "Just another day in the life of a boy named... (Johnny Test!)" part of the theme song, they can see that Johnny is actually singing the theme song. This is especially well noticed when Johnny is Ninja Johnny. *In the German and Serbian dubs, this opening song was still used after Season 1. Gallery jtts1i1.png|''He's action packed, turbo charged, ready to blast.'' jtts1i2.png|''He's got a flaming head of hair and likes to live fast.'' jtts1i3.png|''His sisters like to use him...'' jtts1i4.png|''...for their wild experiments.'' jtts1i5.png|''Check out a day...'' jtts1i6.png|''...in the life of Johnny Test!'' jtts1i7.png|''He's got a super talking dog he takes every place.'' jtts1i8.png|''Who likes a cup of 'cho and has a muttley face.'' jtts1i9.png|''His mom's ultra busy...'' jtts1i10.png|''...and his dad's a bit obsessed.'' jtts1i11.png|''Sonic boom, messy room, his name is Johnny Test!'' jtts1i12.png|''Bling-Bling...'' jtts1i13.png|''...The Mole King...'' jtts1i14.png|''...Super Secret Feds...'' jtts1i15.png|''Extreme Teens...'' jtts1i16.png|''...Moon Fiends...'' jtts1i17.png|''...Brain Freezing Heads...'' jtts1i18.png|''Monkey Boy...'' jtts1i19.png|''...Turbo Toys...'' jtts1i20.png|''...Monster Trucky Trends.'' jtts1i21.png|''Just another day in the life of a boy named... (Johnny Test!)'' jtts1i22.png|Ninja Johnny jtts1i23.png|Deep Sea Johnny, King of the Sea jtts1i24.png|Mega Muscle Johnny jtts1i25.png|Hairy Johnny jtts1i26.png|Astronaut Johnny jtts1i27.png|Girl Johnny jtts1i28.png|Monster Johnny Johnny.jpg|''Just another day in the life of a boy named...'' jtts1i29.png|''Just another day in the life of a boy named...'' jtts1i30.png|''...Joh...'' jtts1i31.png|''...nny...'' jtts1i32.png|''Test!'' jtts1i33.png|''Whoo!'' Category:Theme Songs Category:Season 1 Category:Songs